Dennis Nedry
Jurassic Park (novel) Jurassic Park: The Game Jurassic World (Possibly) |portrayed = Wayne Knight |role = Computer Programmer |status = Deceased}} Dennis T. Nedry was a computer programmer at Jurassic Park. Due to his financial problems and low salary, he accepted an offer from Biosyn to smuggle dinosaur embryos off the island. His last name is an anagram of nerdy. In both the film and the novel, he is devoured by a Dilophosaurus. He didn't know a lot about dinosaurs. He was directly responsible for the events that happened in both the novel and film. He is the secondary antagonist. He also appears in Mr. DNA's tour as someone who can "steal" the DNA from the dinosaurs in Jurassic Park: Paint and Activity Center. Novel canon Dennis Nedry was from Cambridge, Mass. where he worked at Integrated Computer Systems. As Project Supervisor of the Jurassic Park Project, he was first told to "Design a module for record keeping". Nedry was never told everything, and was always working in the dark. He had become very annoyed with InGen system; Hammond wanted things done that hadn't been included in his original contract, yet InGen demanded that it be done. Lawsuits were threatened, and letters were written to Nedry's other clients, and Nedry had no other choice but to give in to Hammond's demands. As the novel describes him:"He was fat and sloppy, eating a candy bar, and there was sticky chocolate on his fingers, and flecks of aluminum foil on his shirt." ''Later, after he successfully steals the embryos, he is killed by a dilophosaur. Nedry's body is later found by Muldoon and Gennaro, with Muldoon remarking ''"They blinded him, then ripped him down the middle. Not a nice way to go. Maybe there's justice in this world after all." His remains were presumed to be destroyed due to the napalm bombing by the Costa Rican Air Force, because when Gennaro asked Muldoon what they do with his body, Muldoon just stated they had more important things to do. Film canon ''Jurassic Park'' ]] A corporate scientist from Biosyn, Lewis Dodgson, hired Dennis Nedry to steal embryos from Jurassic Park while on Isla Nublar, so that Biosyn could clone its own dinosaurs and catch up on InGen's 10 years of research. Dodgson met with Nedry in San Jose, Costa Rica to discuss the arrangement and give him the equipment to complete his task: a can of shaving cream with a secret compartment that could hold 15 species of dinosaurs. Using his skills, he engineered a series of computer errors to get him past security and to cover up his tracks. Unfortunately, he shut down all the electric fences in the process, except those keeping the Velociraptors inside their pen, throwing the park into chaos and causing the deaths of much of the Jurassic Park staff, ironically including himself. Due to a tropical storm, he crashed his gas-powered Jeep and while trying to sort the problem out, was confronted by one of the dinosaurs he had released: a young Dilophosaurus. He anxiously tried to get away from the seemingly harmless dinosaur, but it soon afterward revealed its true colors by getting angry and "frills" him. The Dilophosaurus vomits its poison on his chest, then his eyes. When he finally does get back in and locks the car, he realizes the Dilophosaurus is also in the car, and the Jeep he is in bangs a loud noise first, then violently shakes back and forth continuously. He bangs, screams and yells as the Dilophosaurus starts devouring him alive. Jurassic Park: Trespasser Some of Dennis's background is revealed in Trespasser through Hammond's Memoirs. Hammond apparently found him in Cambridge, Massachusetts (Which is also stated in the novel). His compensation for working in exile on Site B was computer time, and money. He apparently left a Medival Mace on Site B in the InGen Labs which Anne can use as a powerful Melee weapon. Several fictitious films are mocked on posters in his office, such as "Invasion from Venus", or several "Kandar" ''films. Jurassic World Wayne Knight was interested in the next film, saying: It was small dinosaur and a big meal. He was suggesting that his character would wear an eye patch and have one arm. Unfortunately, this was merely wishful thinking on Knight's part, and due to the film's heavy impliment of Nedry's death a return by Knight would be impossible as Dennis Nedry. Jurassic Park-inspired games *Nedry gives players advices in the Jurassic Park (SNES game), though they are deliberate lies. *In Jurassic Park Interactive, the player's objective was to complete mini-games programmed by Nedry. *In Jurassic Park: The Game, Nima Cruz and Miles Chadwick find Dennis Nedry's half-devoured corpse still lying in the car. *Trespasser provides indepth detail on Dennis Nedry's background and motives. |} Gallery YouDidn'tSayTheMagicWord.gif|You didn't say the magic word! nedry in music vid.png|Nedry as he appeared in claymotion shutting off the power Notes *In Jurassic Park: The Ride at Universal Studios Hollywood, you can see in one setting the shaving cream can that held the 15 dinosaur DNA embryos. *Nedry was going to be paid $1.5 million by Dodgson to steal the embryos, but according to Dr. Wu, the embryos were worth up to $10 million, $2 million at the very ''least. *Nedry has two different deaths one in the novel and the other in the movie. Sources Breeding Sites (chapter) Category:Jurassic Park (novel) characters Category:Jurassic Park (film) characters Category:InGen employees Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Toy Line Category:Comic book characters Category:Main Antagonists